


Fire, Gunpowder and Gold

by dametokillfor



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M, Falling In Love, First Kiss, Past John Constantine/Gary Green
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-20
Updated: 2018-12-20
Packaged: 2019-09-23 17:00:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17084201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dametokillfor/pseuds/dametokillfor
Summary: Gary thinks he’d fallen in love with her by their third mission. When she’d high fived him after stealing a renaissance painting, and cheered for “team Golden Green.”---xIn which Gary Green silently falls for another dangerous beauty.





	Fire, Gunpowder and Gold

**Author's Note:**

> I don't even know where this pairing came from, but the more I wrote it, the more I absolutely love it. I'd like to thank the guys in the Constangreen server for letting me bounce things off them for these two. 
> 
> I have SO many ideas for these two, and a whole OT3 universe for them and John. I don't know if I'll go back to them, it all depends if the mood takes me.

She tastes like fire, gunpowder and gold.

She kisses him like she wants nothing more than to be pressed against the cool wall, with his hands clumsily grasping at her hips. Her quick fingers are in the curls at the back of his neck, thumb stroking him to reassure as her sharp nails scratch just a little. They’re painted a rich red this week, shaped like claws, like danger. 

She is dangerous, and he never lets himself forget it. Be it when she’s knocking a man twice her size to the ground, or when she’s wrapped in his old hoodie and cradling his cat to her chest. She could destroy everything he’s worked for in a second, and he’s been lucky to hold her attention this long, to hold her attention at all. 

When Ava had first told him he was being reassigned, being given his own special project, he’d hated the idea. He’d smiled politely and thanked her for the opportunity, he’d told her he’d do his best and he wouldn’t let her down, but he’d hated it. He liked the Legends, despite their differing opinions towards him, he’d even enjoyed working with Constantine, despite their awkward history. It had felt like a step down, a step backwards, like a punishment.  _ You’re being taken off the a team and dropped to the b team _ , sent to magical historical acquisitions where dreams go to die. 

And then he’d met her. 

Lisa Snart, sister of the legendary ex-Legend, Leonard Snart. (He’d never had the pleasure, but he knew all the stories.) Lisa was a reformed Rogue, but still one of the greatest thieves in the US, and apparently his new partner in this endeavour. 

She was also  _ breathtaking _ . Clear, blue eyes raked over Gary, as if assessing how much of a threat he could be. A small, satisfied smile across shiny, pink lips. Dark blonde hair falling around her face in large curls, framing her almost feline features. She was dressed almost completely in black, a soft looking white shirt breaking up the black leather. She lounged against the desk in Gary’s new office, making herself at home from the start. 

Their job was simple. Scan for displaced magical artefacts, go back in time, and steal them, bringing them back to the bureau for safe storage or destruction.

Their friendship and bond was less simple.

Lisa had offered herself to Gary after one of their first scores, turned up at his apartment in way too little, and Gary’s heart had broken for her. He promised her that he was going to be by her side, do his job, maybe even be her friend if she’d wanted, and promised that she never owed him her body. He’d wrapped her in his hoodie and sweatpants, and she’d slept in his bed, Michael Purrnham curled into her side, while he took the couch. 

Their friendship had blossomed since then. They were a formidable team on the field, and off the field spent almost every moment together as well. She knew about John, had offered to break him for him. (When they'd worked with the Legends on a mission, she'd broken John's nose). He knew about Lewis, had offered to go back in time and stumble over a threat for her. (He's yet to deliver on his promise.)

Gary thinks he’d fallen in love with her by their third mission. When she’d high fived him after stealing a renaissance painting, and cheered for “team Golden Green.”  He didn't think he could fall harder than he had for John, but she'd proved him wrong. She kept proving him wrong. 

And now she was kissing him, like their lives depended on it - and when he manages to pull his brain cells together, he remembers that they kind of do right now. He manages to relax, and just let her take the lead. His hands soften their vice grip and slip round her back, fingers brushing across the bare skin her gold backless dress reveals.  

Lisa pulls away, and she’s breathing far more heavily than their brief run from a screaming security system, and their kiss calls for. Gary makes to step back, and her hands grip at his shoulders. She looks up and down the corridor where they’ve been hiding in plain sight. 

Gary knows he should check as well, two sets of eyes are better than one, even when one set has a terribly irritating tech contact lens in it, but he can’t look away. She’s flushed, her full lips painted a soft nude shade tonight are kiss swollen. Curls are falling from her intricate updo, and she’s stealing Gary’s breath away. 

She turns back to look at him, a grin across her face. 

He wants to kiss her again. He wants to throw caution to the wind and tell her that he loves her. He wants to take her back to their suite, to stumble through their first time together - he knows she’d be gentle, knows she’d guide him, and teach him. He wants to give her everything, this goddess who somehow deigns to give him the time of day. 

Instead he just smiles, “Go team Golden Green!"

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> This can obviously be read as one sided, but I like to think Lisa is in just as deep with Gary.
> 
> The alternative ending had her checking the coast was clear and kissing him again, because she could. 
> 
> And yes, Michael Purrnham is supposed to be a Star Trek Discovery reference. Gary had an older cat called Mewhura, but she passed away.


End file.
